gtafandomcom-20200222-history
FMJ
|related = Bullet |dashtype = Banshee |inttxd = FMJ |roadspawn = No |carcols = |wheeltype = Hi End |flags = Sports Recessed Taillight Coronas |modelname = fmj |handlingname = FMJ |textlabelname = FMJ |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = Bullet |gensucced = }} The Vapid FMJ is a two-door supercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The FMJ takes a very futuristic appearance which is primarily intended to resemble the . This is seen prominently in the side profiling, hood-scoops, rear quarter arches, and wheel rims. Also, the frontal fascia, headlamps, and grille are similar to the . The rear lights and bumper design are also based on that of the 2017 Ford GT. The car comes with large side-intakes and side spoilers, as well as a rear spoiler fitted with a brake light in the center. By default, the vehicle has a large carbon-fibre splitter mounted on the front of the car. The vehicle also has a unique interior dashboard clutter with a more compact tachometer, speedometer, and fuel gauge unit, unlike many other vehicles that feature recycled/shared interiors. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle has excellent performance, with overall nippy handling, great traction, and a high top speed. The car's acceleration is very poor, being comparable to the Adder, but its turning radius and traction allow it to corner at unprecedentedly high speeds. The engine gives the car immense power to the rear wheels. The vehicle tends to spin out in a similar manner to the Reaper due to the weight of the engine distributed against the light body weight. The engine sound is the same as that found on the Entity XF, being a very high revving car. The engine model appears to be the same as that found in the Cheetah, Turismo R, Osiris, T20, and Reaper, being a twin-cam V8. The vehicle's exhausts exit directly next to the rear lights. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery FMJ-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The FMJ as seen on Legendary Motorsport. FMJ-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The FMJ on the Rockstar Games Social Club. FMJ-GTAO-FAIFAFUpdate.png|The green FMJ as seen in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony trailer. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,750,000. Trivia General *The name FMJ stands for "full-metal jacket", a play on words as the Bullet is the predecessor to the FMJ. FMJ and Bullet are related to the M61 Vulcan, which shares the name of the Aston Martin Vulcan, which is the car that inspired the front fascia of the FMJ. *The secondary color not only decides the color of the stock bumper lip, but also the brake calipers and the interior stitching in first person. However only actual paint colors apply here, finishes like chrome stay as the default color. *This car's styling is anachronistic to the timeframe GTA Online's events are set - the 2017 Ford GT was revealed in early 2016 while the Aston Martin Vulcan was unveiled in 2015, compared to the game's setting in 2013. *The FMJ's exhaust pipes illuminates when braking, which overlaps from its usual taillights. See Also *Bullet - A car which is technically the predecessor to the FMJ. Navigation }} Category:Super Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles